


A to the Z

by YohKoBennington



Series: What We Wanted [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post S5 AU, Pregnant Dean, mpreg!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Sam pick a name for their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to the Z

 

 

[ ](http://s803.photobucket.com/user/YB87/media/Fics%20art/What%20We%20wanted/ATTZ-Banner_zps118f66a7.jpg.html)

 

 

 

1.

Sam contemplated the crib, following the lines and symbols carved discretely to make sure they are all in the right place and completed. It will only need one last coating of paint to mask the sigils, and they got themselves a monster free crib. As soon as they got it, Dean had started adding protecting symbols to it. But after his fall eight weeks ago, neither had touched it again, and Sam wanted to add his own symbols before the baby got here.

It's while he is working on the crib that Sam realizes that they also have forgotten about one little detail when it comes to the baby.

“Whatcha doing?”

Sam looks up from his inspection to the door, where Dean is standing, scratching his eyes sleepily. He's struck for a minute with how adorable Dean looks with his plaid pajamas pants, this old hoodie Sam never uses anymore with the state of California map on it stretching over his growing belly, and his hair ruffled from sleep. He bites his reproach of Dean's bare feet on the cold floor, because he's learned to choose his battles and if Dean insists he likes to feel the cold on his feet, nothing Sam says is going to make him wear socks.

“Just adding some more protection.” Sam explains, gathering his tools, before standing up. “Did you have a good nap?” He asks, and barely holds his chuckle when Dean narrows his eyes at him.

“I don't take naps,” Dean corrects. “Just resting my eyes, that's all.”

“Resting your eyes for two hours, sure.”

Dean flips him the bird.

Sam mocks offense. “Is that what you're going to teach your child?”

Dean shrugs. “Somebody has to teach him to be badass. He's got one girly parent in you already.”

“Ha ha, hilarious.”

“That I am,” Dean says proudly.

For that Sam pinches him in the side.

“Hey!” Dean protests, slapping his hands away.

Sam plants a loud kiss on his mouth.

Dean laughs. “Agreeing with my point, Sammy.”

“Shut up,”

They both glance around the room. It doesn't have much, just the necessities for the baby, but that's enough.

“So, I think we are ready.” Dean comments.

“Uh, not really.”

Dean frowns at him. “What's missing?”

“A name.”

“A name?”

“We haven't chosen a name for him yet.”

Dean eyebrows perk up. “Holy crap, we haven't chosen a name yet?”

“Nope,”

“Ugh,”

“So, that should be done, I don't know, before the baby is born maybe?”

“I guess.”

“It's going to be fun,”

Dean stares at him like he grew a second head in the last minute.

“What?”

“Again. Girly parent.”

Sam's lip twitch. “I'm going to show you how girly I am,” he says, and Dean barely has time to escape before Sam goes after him.

~*~

Picking a name turns out to be difficult. Mostly because they can't come up with something they both like, or as Dean puts it, worthy of their baby boy.

All Sam knows is that they are running out of time, and as much he would prefer picking up a name between themselves, they obviously fail at it and need some help.

When he's at work the next day, and an idea strikes, he decides to give it a try.

 

2.

“What's in the bag?” Dean asks, lowering the book he's been reading while he waited for Sam to get home from work.

Sam opens the back, and takes out two books. Dean reaches for one, and almost chokes. “Baby name books? Really?”

“Really,” Sam affirms, sitting down on the sofa.

“What, so now we're going Martha Stewart and shit?”

“Hear me out, okay?” Sam asks.

Dean sighs. “Alright, what's the plan?”

“You keep a book, I keep one, and we'll choose only five names by the end of this week. We then compare our choices, and if any of the names is in both of our list, we use that one.”

“And if we don't?”

“We discuss our options.”

Dean glances down at the book. He doesn't want to go through a whole book to name his kid. No stupid dude who thought sitting down to make a dictionary of names was a good idea is going to tell him what name to use. But as it is, and since Sam mentioned, he has come blank on what could they possible name their boy. “Sounds reasonable,” he agrees. “But I’m only looking at the names, I don't give a shit about what they mean.”

“That's good enough for me.”

Dean nods curtly, still eyeing the book as it will come to life and bite him.

“Another thing,” Sam says.

“Oh there's more?” Dean sneers.

“You're not allowed to consider any names that come from mullet rock or even anything related to cars.”

Dean gapes. “But-”

“Dean,” Sam cuts in.

“Oh c'mon!”

“Off limits. And if you don't do it, then I get to consider what you call _nerdy_ names from famous people in history,” Sam warns.

“Oh hell no,” Dean would never allow such a destiny for his kid.

“Deal, then?” Sam stretches his hand.

Dean shakes it. “Deal.”

~*~

Dean barely touches the book the whole week. He roams through it now and then, but not really paying attention. Then on Friday he decides he has procrastinated enough and after Sam leaves for work he seats on the couch with the book, a notepad, and a pen.

At first he starts looking at the obvious letter S, to maybe find a name closer to Sam's. But as soon he reads names like Secundus, Serafino, and Shashi, he decides this book is crazy and puts it down. He picks it back up after having lunch and resting his eyes (he does not take naps!), reading through the letters M, and finds two names up for consideration so he writes them down. When he hits the letter J, just for curiosity, he laughs at how ridiculous the books seems the get the longer he goes through the names.

Who would name their kid Janus?

“Oh hey. Guess what Janus did in the toilet?” Dean mocks, and spends the next minutes laughing at his own joke so hard, he has to run to the bathroom to avoid peeing his pants.

He doesn't decide on the name he truly finds worthy until an hour before Sam is due to come back. And it's the only name that stays on his list at the end.

 

3.

Honestly, Sam isn't expecting Dean to actually read the book. It's not like he wants to read it either. So when his brother doesn't touch it during the imposed week, he ignores it. He does read it, thought, and makes a list of five names just as they agreed.

He waits until they are done with dinner to bring the name situation back into the floor.

“Alright,” Sam says, sitting on the couch with his notepad in hand. “I got my list of names.”

He's pleasantly surprised when Dean reaches over the coffee table to produce his own notepad.

“I got mine.”

“Okay, so, we show it to each other at the count of three.”

Dean snorts. “What's this, Deal or no Deal?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “We gotta talk about your choices on T.V shows, dude.”

“Okay, mister Family Feud.”

“Whatever, man.”

“Let's get this over with,” Dean insists. “Turning it around now.”

Sam turns his as soon Dean turns his list to show him.

He blinks confused. “There is only one name on your list.”

“Yeah, that's the only one I like for him.”

“But-” Sam goes to protests, but Dean raised inquiring eyebrows stop him. He reads the name, scribbled on Dean's handwriting in big letters. He sounds it in his head, and yeah, he likes it too.

“We have different names,” Dean points out, frowning pensively.

Sam lowers his notepad immediately. “It doesn't matter,”

“Huh?”

“I like the name you picked better.”

“I thought we were supposed to discuss it?”

“No need. I pick yours.”

Dean squints at him suspicious. “Sam,”

“Honestly, I think it's fitting.” Sam explains, throwing his notepad over the couch. He will have to pick it up later, but right now he just wants Dean to stop focusing on it. Then he takes Dean's pad out his hands to stare at the name again. “Max,” he reads out loud, and can't help but smile.

“Sounds badass doesn't it?” Dean asks proudly.

Sam laughs, because of course that's Dean's only concern. “Yeah, it's pretty badass.”

Dean smiles wide. “There you go kiddo,” he pats his belly playfully. “You've got a name now.”

“Finally!” Sam sighs dramatically. He then rubs his hand over Dean's belly, where he can feel the baby kicking. “Can't wait to meet you in ten weeks, Max.”

The responding kick, it's all the confirmation they need that Max agrees.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
